Bear di si Biru Rumah (Episode Daftar) Bahasa Indonesia/Indonesian
Pertama Musim *Episode 1: Rumah Adalah Tempat Beruang (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Augustus 11, 1997 (USA) / September 22, 2003 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 2: Air, Air Dimana Mana (Water, Water Everywhere) - Augustus 12, 1997 (USA) / September 29, 2003 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 3: Gravitasi (Gravity) - Augustus 13, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 6, 2003 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 4: Jatuh Untuk Jatuh (Falling for Fall) - Augustus 14, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 13, 2003 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 5: Gambar Kesehatan (Healthy Image) - Augustus 15, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 20, 2003 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 6: Bagikan, Bear (Share, Bear) - Augustus 18, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 27, 2003 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 7: Ulang Tahun (Birthday) - Augustus 19, 1997 (USA) / November 3, 2003 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 8: Akulah Bentuknya Bear (I'm the Form of Bear) - Augustus 20, 1997 (USA) / November 10, 2003 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 9: Apa Yang Apa di Surat, Hara Ini? (What's in the Mail, Today?) - Augustus 21, 1997 (USA) / November 17, 2003 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 10: Mewarnai si Warna (Coloring the Cart) - Augustus 22, 1997 (USA) / November 24, 2003 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 11: Menari si Hari Pergi (Dancing the Day Away) - Augustus 25, 1997 (USA) / Desember 1, 2003 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 12: Musik ke Telinga Saya (Music to My Ears) - Augustus 26, 1997 (USA) / Desember 8, 2003 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 13: Semua Terhubung (All Connected) - Augustus 27, 1997 (USA) / Desember 15, 2003 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 14: Musim Dingin Nap (A Winter's Nap) - Augustus 28, 1997 (USA) / Januari 5, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 15: Sihir di Dapur (Magic in the Kitchen) - Augustus 29, 1997 (USA) / Januari 12, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 16: Makan, Minum Jus, dan Bersuka (Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry) - September 8, 1997 (USA) / Januari 19, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 17: Hilang Hal (It's Missing) - September 9, 1997 (USA) / Januari 26, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 18: Bekerja Seperti Bear (Working Like a Bear) - September 10, 1997 (USA) / Februari 2, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 19: Demam Musim Semi (Spring Fever) - September 11, 1997 (USA) / Februari 9, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 20: Gambar Ini (Image This) - September 12, 1997 (USA) / Februari 16, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 21: Si Besar Sedikit Pengunjung (The Big Little Visitor) - September 15, 1997 (USA) / Februari 23, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 22: Kotoran (Dirt) - September 16, 1997 (USA) / Maret 1, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 23: Kejayaan Pagi (Morning Glory) - September 17, 1997 (USA) / Maret 8, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 24: Dengarkan! (Listen!) - September 18, 1997 (USA) / Maret 15, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 25: Panas (Summer) - September 19, 1997 (USA) / Maret 22, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 26: Teman Seumur Hidup (Friends For Life) - September 22, 1997 (USA) / Maret 29, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 27: Kembali ke Alam (Back to Nature) - September 23, 1997 (USA) / April 6, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 28: Ojolimpiade (Ojolympics) - September 24, 1997 (USA) / April 13, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 29: Besar Tidur (Big Sleep) - September 25, 1997 (USA) / April 20, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 30: Belajar Sesuatu Yang Baru (Learning Something New) - September 26, 1997 (USA) / April 27, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 31: Baik Waktu (Good Times) - Oktober 6, 1997 (USA) / Mei 4, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 32: Bayangkan Itu (Imagine That) - Oktober 7, 1997 (USA) / Mei 11, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 33: Ada Anda di Semuanya Kepala (It's All in Your Head) - Oktober 8, 1997 (USA) / Mei 18, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 34: Ups, Kesalahanku (Oops, My Mistake) - Oktober 9, 1997 (USA) / Mei 25, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 35: Bears Pesta Ulang Tahun (Bear's Birthday Party) - Oktober 10, 1997 (USA) / Juni 1, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 36: Tumbuh Tanaman (Growing Plant) - Oktober 13, 1997 (USA) / Juni 8, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 37: Si Biru Rumah Dokter (The Blue House Doctor) - Oktober 14, 1997 (USA) / Juni 15, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 38: Butuh Sedikit Bantuan Hari Ini (Need a Little Help Today) - Oktober 15, 1997 (USA) / Juni 22, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 39: Yang Takut (Not Fear) - Oktober 16, 1997 (USA) / Juni 29, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 40: Jelas Sebagai Bel (Clear as a Bell) - Oktober 17, 1997 (USA) / Juli 6, 2004 (Bahasa Indonesia) Kedua Musim *Episode 41: Ooh Baby Baby (Ooh, Baby, Baby) - November 6, 1997 (USA) / Februari 1, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) (English Dub) *Episode 42: Keju Yang Hilang (The Lost Cheese) - November 13, 1997 (USA) / Februari 8, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 43: Lihatlah Apa Yang Saya Terbuat (Look What I Made) - November 20, 1997 (USA) / Februari 15, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 44: Perubahan Ada di Udara (Changes Are In the Air) - November 27, 1997 (USA) / Februari 22, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 45: Pengesan Detektif (Sensory Detectives) - Januari 2, 1998 (USA) / Maret 1, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 46: Baik Cara Untuk Bantuan (Good Way to Help) - Januari 9, 1998 (USA) / Maret 8, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 47: Demam Tari (Dance Fever) - Januari 16, 1998 (USA) / Maret 15, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 48: Tutters Perjalanan Kecil (Tutter's Tiny Trip) - Januari 23, 1998 (USA) / Maret 22, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 49: Hari Berpakaian (Dress Up Day) - Januari 30, 1998 (USA) / Maret 29, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 50: Mari Dapatkan Interaktif (Let's Get Interactive) - Maret 7, 1998 (USA) / April 6, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 51: Bagaimana Anda Tahu? (How Do You Know?) - Maret 14, 1998 (USA) / April 13, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 52: Saya Dibangun Itu! (I Build It!) - Maret 21, 1998 (USA) / April 20, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 53: Terhadap Perasaan (Against Feelings) - Maret 28, 1998 (USA) / April 27, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 54: Tidak Teman, Serangga (Not Friends, Insects) - April 6, 1998 (USA) / Mei 4, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 55: Kamu Pergi, Ojo! (You Go, Ojo!) - April 13, 1998 (USA) / Mei 11, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 56: Itu Adalah Misteri (It's Only a Mystery) - April 20, 1998 (USA) / Mei 18, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 57: Jika Anda Tidak Berhasil… (If You Do Not Work...) - Mei 11, 1998 (USA) / Mei 25, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 58: Semua Cuaca Bear (All Weather Bear) - Mei 18, 1998 (USA) / Juni 1, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 59: Pekerjaan di Woodland Valley (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Mei 25, 1998 (USA) / Juni 8, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 60: Besar Buku Tentang Kami (The Big Book About Us) - Juni 2, 1998 (USA) / Juni 15, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 61: Musium Untuk Penciuman (Museum of Smelling) - Juni 9, 1998 (USA) / Juni 22, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 62: Takut Tidak (Fear Not) - Juni 16, 1998 (USA) / Juni 29, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 63: Aku Harus Menjadi Aku! (I Have to Be Me!) - Juni 23, 1998 (USA) / Juli 6, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 64: Hanya Aku Berpikir (I Just Thought) - Juni 30, 1998 (USA) / Juli 13, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 65: Cinta Adalah Semua Anda Perlu (Love is All You Need) - Juli 8, 1998 (USA) / Juli 20, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 66: Ilmiah Beruang (Scientific Bear) - Juli 15, 1998 (USA) / Juli 27, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 67: Berbeda, Siang Dan Malam (Different, Day and Night) - Juli 22, 1998 (USA) / Augustus 5, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 68: Kesembuhan Perasaan (Healing Feelings) - Juli 22, 1998 (USA) / Augustus 12, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 69: Gua Rahasia Beruang (Bear's Secret Cave) - Juli 29, 1998 (USA) / Augustus 19, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 70: Menjadi Ratu Ojo (Being Queen Ojo) - Augustus 6, 1998 (USA) / Augustus 26, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 71: Anak Laki-Laki (Boys) - Augustus 13, 1998 (USA) / September 2, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 72: Apa Tambang Adalah Anda (What's Mine is Yours) - Augustus 20, 1998 (USA) / September 9, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 73: Olahraga-tastis (Sports-tastic) - Augustus 27, 1998 (USA) / September 16, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 74: Seandainya Kamu di Sini (Wish You Were Here) - September 2, 1998 (USA) / September 23, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 75: Dan Untuk Semua a Malam Baik (And For All a Good Night) - September 9, 1998 (USA) / September 30, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 76: Berhenti Bekerja (Call it a Day) - September 16, 1998 (USA) / Oktober 7, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 77: Melakukan Cara Mereka (Done Their Way) - September 23, 1998 (USA) / Oktober 14, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 78: Apa Ceritanya? (What's the Story?) - September 30, 1998 (USA) / Oktober 21, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 79: Potty Kursi (Potty Chair) - Oktober 17, 1998 (USA) / Oktober 28, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 80: Hilang dan Ditemukan (Lost and Found) - Oktober 24, 1998 (USA) / November 4, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 81: Halloween Beruang (Halloween Bear) - Oktober 31, 1998 (USA) / November 11, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 82: Kelinci Christine (Christine the Rabbit) - November 6, 1998 (USA) / November 18, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 83: Tunggu Aku (Wait for Me) - November 13, 1998 (USA) / November 25, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 84: Thanksgiving Terbaik (The Best Thanksgiving Ever) - November 20, 1998 (USA) / Desember 3, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 85: Kakek Nanek (Grandparents) - November 27, 1998 (USA) / Desember 10, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 86/87: Selamat Datang di Woodland Valley (Welcome to Woodland Valley) - Januari 16, 1999 (USA) / Desember 17, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 88: Ini Semua Tentang Kamu (It's All About You) - Januari 23, 1999 (USA) / Desember 24, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) *Episode 89/90: Natal Beruang (Bear's Christmas) - Januari 30, 1999 (USA) / Desember 31, 2005 (Bahasa Indonesia) Ketiga Musim * Episode 91: Kau tak pernah tahu * Episode 92: Naik, Turun, Semua Sekitar! * Episode 93: Woodland House Luar Biasa * Episode 94: Kembali ke Air * Episode 95: Baca Buku Saya Kelelawar adalah Orang Juga Pergi tidur Keempat Musim Musim Dingin Nya Konten Ragam Warna Mengapa tidak bisa menjadi teman? Hewan di Rumah Kita! Kelima Musim Bahasa tubuh Keenam Musim Perjalanan ke Lembah Hutan Lembah Ketujuh Musim Telurcellent Kedelapan Musim Episode Spektakuler ke-300 Kesembilan Musim Memori Tengah Malam Kesepuluh Musim * Episode 359: Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Bagian 1 * Episode 360: Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Bagian 2 Category:International BITBBH Shows